


Mundanity

by devilsalwayscry



Series: Requests/Prompts [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Prompt Fic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry
Summary: For the prompt “A hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking.”Dante’s new pre-job routine.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Requests/Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972768
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Mundanity

**Author's Note:**

> For Kiki 💙

Dante's developed something of a routine.

Wake up, sometime before noon if he's on top of his game. The bed's already empty, most of the time, and he likes to spread out and savor the warm sheets and the comforting scent of someone else. So he spends a few more minutes just coming into awareness like that, letting himself savor the quiet before his day inevitably descends into chaos.

After a few minutes of soaking up the comfort and warmth, he rolls out of bed, grabs some clothes that looks somewhat clean, and showers. Most of the time he's alone in this, but sometimes, when he's lucky and he spots Vergil somewhere between the bedroom and the bathroom, he can drag him along. Those mornings are a special treat, and today isn't one of them; but that's okay.

Shower done, he towel dries his hair, heads downstairs, and settles in at his desk. Looks over the mail--a habit Vergil has instilled in him now--and listens to his voicemail. Picks out a job, if he has one, sets aside any mail in orders for Vergil's alchemical experiments, and then contemplates a nap at his desk.

Today he has a job, and one that he doesn't mind doing. It's in a little city about a two hour drive from the shop, so it's pretty close, but it sounds messy. Lots of demons, a little mystery, some humans up to no good. The kind of thing he likes to sink his teeth in to, so to speak.

The job is enough that it might put him out of the shop for a day or two, depending on how long he feels like dragging it out for a little extra pay. Normally he'd just leave without saying anything to anyone, but he's set something of a personal rule for himself to at least bring it up if it might be over twenty-four hours.

Call it an attempt at improving their communication skills. Nero's been stressing the importance to him of actually making an effort to talk about things every once in a while, _especially_ the mundane, easy things, as a first step to "having a proper conversation."

Dante's not entirely a fan. He has to admit, though, that it has been helping make things feel more normal in the shop, now that Vergil's here and things are weird and new and still pretty unknown. 

Dante takes his time as he gets ready for the job. He gathers up the information Morrison mailed him, tucks it into his coat pocket, and picks out an array of devil arms that he thinks might help (or chooses the ones that yell the loudest about being bored).

His feet carry him to Vergil's room of their own accord. Dante leans against the wooden doorframe and stares at Vergil's back where he's bent over his desk studying some book or demon plant or magical focus or another. 

It's still so strange to see him doing something so ordinary--demon bits and magic aside, of course. A life of quiet research and experiment hadn't exactly been what Dante had expected for Vergil when they got back from hell, but he supposes that maybe he should have, considering how V was. 

Dante manages to stand in the doorway for five whole minutes before Vergil looks up from his research with a quiet sigh.

"What do you need," Vergil says. He closes his book, leaving his hand pressed between the pages to save his spot, and glances over his shoulder at Dante.

Dante shrugs. "Got a job out of town," he says, taking a few steps into Vergil's room. 

Static crackles along his skin as he steps over the threshold, Vergil's protective wards scanning him for malicious intent or demonic energy or whatever else before letting him through. Paranoid bastard.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up I might be gone for a couple of days."

Vergil hums. "Decent pay?"

"Eh."

Dante crosses the room to stand next to Vergil at the desk. He peers down at the spread of research materials curiously, but none of it stands out to him as interesting--or evil--so he mostly ignores it. Instead, he focuses his attention on Vergil.

"Got any requests?" Dante asks. Vergil snorts, shrugging once with a single shoulder. "I'll be sure to bring you any particularly nasty or strange looking demon parts. I know how you can't get enough of the freaky shit."

Vergil actually laughs at that, a quiet sound mostly through his nose. Dante can't help but to smile. Mundane hardly seems like the appropriate word to apply to two half demons who make a living killing other demons, but it pops into Dante's mind anyway. Their life just feels mundane. Domestic.

Not in a bad way, either.

"Just don't cause too much of a mess," Vergil says.

"No promises."

Dante leans forward, then, and presses his mouth to the top of Vergil's head. Vergil tips his head back in response to brush their mouths together before he leans forward once more and begins focusing on his work.

Dante blinks. That's new, a deviation from the routine, but it feels like it fits all the same, and Dante breaks into a wide grin as he drops his hand on Vergil's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"See you in a few days," he says, before he pulls away and sets out toward the door.


End file.
